


Aren't you something

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: Three snippets of why best friends makes the best boyfriends.





	Aren't you something

“Okay… your favorite thing about me.”

 

Sora’s face was flushed and the sun lit his freckles and the bags under his eyes up. Riku longed to lean over and press his own face against Sora’s, just to find out how warm the skin was after having absorbed all that sunshine.

 

“That’s silly,” Riku replied, and stretched one arm out to rest it on Sora’s shoulder. “I can’t just pick one thing. That’s like asking you to pick your favorite food.”

 

They were sitting on stone ledges, somewhere in Radiant Garden. They’d just finished a mission and had the rest of the day off, so Sora dragged Riku away once they were dismissed, complaining loudly about how hungry he was. Sora’s feet, crossed at the ankles, swung happily to and fro now that he’d had dinner and he and Riku had the time to just sit around and do nothing.

 

“That’s different!” Sora protested loudly, but he was laughing. “There are so many different kinds of food.”

 

Riku smirked and tugged on a chestnut brown spike playfully. “Well, maybe there’s so many things about you that I like.”

 

Sora’s flush turned to a blush and he leaned forward to rest his hands on Riku’s thighs. Just when he thought Riku was through growing, he added another inch to his height, his muscles got just a little bit thicker. It made Sora’s stomach squirm and his tongue stumble over words sometimes, even though it never had before. He always knew Riku was a good looking guy — the girls at school _never_ let him forget that, when they were kids — but once they got together it was all he could think about. Sometimes at the most inopportune times.

 

And Riku was so sure of himself now, so free with his affection, that it made Sora’s feet swing back and forth a little faster with giddiness.

 

He squeezed Riku’s thighs and leaned forwards a little more, grinning. “You have to pick one.”

 

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine,” He said. “If I had to pick one it’d have to be… your voice.”

 

Sora was taken aback. His voice? He’d never heard Riku talk about his voice. He’d heard him wax poetic about many other things, both to Sora and to others about Sora. His eyes, his silly hair, the way he liked how well their hands fit together, his laugh, his courage, his kindness, the list went on… but his voice? His voice was, to be honest, a little annoying to Sora. It fluctuated between a deeper baritone and the light boyish tone that he secretly loathed because it made him sound like such a kid, and in between those two ends it would squeak or break and people would laugh good naturedly whenever it did.

 

How could that be Riku’s favorite thing?

 

“Really?” Sora asked, leaning back but kept his hands on Riku’s knees.

 

“Can’t really explain but… whenever I hear it, I feel happy. And strong. And brave. And…” With every word Riku leaned a little closer until their faces were so close they were practically touching.

 

“Okay, okay!” Sora cried out and lifted his hands to take Riku’s face between them.

 

Riku kissed him lightly, casually. “Tell me yours about me,” Riku said with his eyes closed and his lips smiling. Sora kissed him, humming and blushing just a little when the hum broke a little in the middle as it tried to go lower. He pulled away just enough that they weren’t kissing but still close enough to do so.

 

“That’s silly,” Sora said in a teasing tone. “I can’t just pick one thing.”

 

—-

 

It happened so fast barely anyone had time to react, but the sound of bone splitting was going to echo in Riku’s head for a little while to come.

 

Sora was, ninety-nine times out of a hundred, a semi-responsible thrill seeker. Jumping from high places, landing on his feet like a cat with a thousand lives, somersaults, free-falling, gliding. Rikuhad seen him do it all. He was fearless. Ninety-nine times isn’t a hundred and sometimes accidents happen.

 

For no discernible reason, the magic helping Sora make an easy landing from the high cliff he’d jumped down from gave out on him and he fell the last three or four meters, landing hard on his foot, his skinny leg snapping into an unnatural angle.

 

The sound of the bone snapping was followed by a hoarse cry that had Riku running at full speed from the path he’d taken — because he told Sora he’d walk down, instead of jumping off — until he slid onto his knees next to Sora. Roxas and Lea were close behind him, they’d been goofing around behind Riku as they made their way down.

 

Riku saw the unnatural angle of Sora’s leg and swallowed the lump in his throat. Tears ran down Sora’s face, his cheeks red and his breathing heavy and fast.

 

“Riku…” He whimpered shakily, reaching out to grab onto Riku’s arm. Hard. “I don’t know what happened.”

 

Riku had an inkling. Ever since he and Sora had gotten back — little less than year ago — Sora’s powers had been shaky. He hadn’t lost everything, like times before, but sometimes his magic would respond slowly or not at all. The Keyblade was still unfailingly loyal to his call.

 

Roxas and Lea joined them. “Sora! Are you okay?” Roxas asked, kneeling next to him on the other side. Sora shook his head, more tears streaming down his face.

 

When Riku reached down to touch it, Sora cried out so suddenly it made Riku jerk his hand away like it’d caught fire. “It really hurts, Riku…” Sora said, and Riku’s heart broke just a little at seeing his best friend in pain.

 

“Okay, just don’t move,” Riku said, standing and summoning his Keyblade. Curaga set bones perfectly well, but setting a toe bone or a finger — which happened more often than one would think — was a whole different story from setting a leg. Riku was confident in his healing magic, he’d been practicing it with Aqua for the past few months, but setting bones always hurt.

 

“Here, Sora,” Roxas held his own hand out, his smile kind. “Squeeze as hard as you want.”

 

Sora put his hand in Roxas’, looking both relieved and embarrassed. “W-what if I break yours?”

 

“Then I hope Riku doesn’t mind multi-tasking,” Roxas replied, gripping Sora’s hand back just as hard.

 

Once the words were out of Riku’s mouth and a bright green light surrounded Sora’s leg, the sound of his leg snapping back into place was drowned out by the loud cry that burst out of him. It wasn’t quite as bad as the first one, because he knew it was coming, but Riku hated the sound regardless. Thankfully, once the green light faded away, Sora’s leg was perfectly straight and at a normal angle again.

 

“Whoa, you’ve got one hell of a grip!” Roxas said. He too looked relieved to see Sora’s leg back to normal. “But no bones broken on my end.”

 

Sora laughed through his tears and shrugged in a way that Riku recognised so he got down on his knees and opened his arms and pulled him into a hug. He felt a slightly snotty, damp face press against his throat but he didn’t mind in the slightest. “Think you can stand?” Riku asked, knowing that his leg might still be tender, despite being healed.

 

“Need any help?” Lea asked. He looked a little pale but glad to see no lasting damage had been done.

 

“I’ve got him,” Riku said, lifting his head from the hug. “How about you two lead the way to Thebes and I’ll give this hotshot a free ride?”

 

Roxas and Lea nodded and helped Sora get on Riku’s back, both of Riku’s hands situating themselves under Sora’s legs to hold him steady. Sora leaned his chin on Riku’s shoulder, his arms wrapped loosely around his neck. “Sorry for being a bother,” Sora said in a low voice.

 

“You’re not,” Riku replied, careful not to jostle his leg. “It was an accident. Would I have been a bother if it’d happened to me?”

 

Sora shook his head. “You wouldn’t have jumped off.”

 

“I think we’d both be fooling ourselves if we pretended I’m not just as reckless as you are,” Riku said.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Sora laughed, pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear and whispered, “Thank you.”

 

Riku smiled and whispered back, “You’re welcome.”

 

They followed Lea and Roxas down the grassy rocks until the city of Thebes was back in sight. “Hey guys, Sora just told me he’s paying for lunch!”

 

Lea and Roxas high fived and cheered, ignoring Sora’s sputtering protests and Riku’s smirk.

 

—-

 

“You’re gonna burn so bad,” Sora’s hand clasped his own. He was sitting in a big rubber inner tube and he was only visible from the shoulders up and the knees down. Unlike Sora, Riku was pale. He’d had a healthy tan as child, more of an ashy light brown opposed to Sora’s golden hue but ever since they’d left, Riku spent more time indoors than outdoors.

 

He was floating on his back in the clear blue water of Destiny Islands, the water a soothing sound in his ears, the waves nearly lulling him into a trance. “I put sunscreen on.” Riku replied.

 

“Sunscreen doesn’t work in the water,” Sora said, giving him a little grin over the edge of his inner tube. Riku turned around and grabbed onto the edge of it, jostling Sora about. “See, I can already see you going all pink.” Sora touched the soft skin of Riku’s shoulders with gentle fingers. “If you get all crispy and lobster red we won’t be able to fool around later.”

 

“That’s a compelling argument,” Riku replied, smiling at the serious note in Sora’s tone. “Maybe you should’ve brought me a shirt.” He wore only his black swimming shorts and had left his t-shirt on the beach with his shoes and sunglasses. Whenever he came back to Destiny Islands, he tended to dress like a tourist, which aggravated Sora and made Kairi laugh her head off.

 

“You’re just jealous because you haven’t got such a comfy ride,” Sora said with a fake haughty voice, making the inner tube rock from side to side with his legs. “And you have to swim all the way back.

 

Using his grip on Sora’s hand and his other free arm, Riku hoisted himself up onto the side of the inner tube, ignoring Sora’s shout that he was going to tip him over. “Or maybe I’ll just swim back, leave you here and find some other guy in the tourist district who will get me a shirt. And then there’ll definitely be no fooling around between you and me.”

 

Sora looked scandalised and heaved Riku off the edge of the inner tube, followed by a loud splash. When the other resurfaced, laughing his head off, Sora gave him a glare over the edge. “You’re such a mean boyfriend,” Sora pouted, but let the other take his hand in his own again.

 

“Well, this is what you signed up for,” Riku said, kicking his legs out to start swimming. “Come on, we’ll head back and you can make sure I’m properly sunscreened.” When they reached the shore Sora didn’t get out of the inner tube, his butt nearly touching the sand under the water, keeping him from drifting away again.

 

Riku tugged the inner tube so it was pressed up against him, and turned it so Sora’s shoulder was closest to him. He leaned over and pressed his mouth and nose to the warm skin, smelling sunscreen and the saltiness of the ocean. A hand curved into his silver hair and coaxed it to turn upwards so he could look Sora in the eye.

 

“Sure you don’t want to go find some other guy in the tourist district. That waiter at the seafood restaurant was making eyes at you the other day…” His words were cut off by Riku’s mouth on Sora’s own, and he nearly melted into the side of the inner tube in an attempt to get closer to his best friend. After a minute of two of kissing, Riku pulled away and stood, leaving Sora to dob in the shallow water like fishbait. He looked dazed and happy and unaware of Riku walking back to his things.

 

When he did notice he was only momentarily distracted by the length of Riku’s legs and how broad his slightly pink shoulders were before shouting, “Don’t you dare put that awful t-shirt on, Riku!”

 

Riku turned with a smirk and slowly began puling the shirt on, a little tight around his shoulders and a little too wide around his narrow waist. It read, in horrible glaring colors, something about Destiny Island Tours and some cheesy slogan that only tourists bought. Sora struggled to get himself out of the inner tube, spurred on by Riku slowly putting oversized sunglasses on his nose, making him look even more like a tourist than ever. All that was missing was a hipbag and a map.

 

Once he was finally up Riku darted off the second Sora gave chase. “You can’t stop me!” He shouted behind him. “I don’t live here anymore, so that means I get to do the touristy stuff!”

 

“No!” Sora shouted in reply, running across the sand in hot pursuit. “That’s not what it means at all!”

 

Without missing a beat, Riku manoeuvred himself just so once Sora caught up to him that he could grab the other by the waist and swung him around. The shorter of them laughed loudly, grabbing onto Riku’s arms as he his feet soared over the sand. After too many turns Riku lost his balance and they both toppled down into the sand, Sora on top of Riku. “Take it off, this is your final warning,” Sora said in a fake threatening voice.

 

Riku laughed. “But I’ll burn. And it’ll be all your fault.”

 

“Then we’ll just have to find some shade!” Sora said, grabbing Riku’s hand to pull him up. He dragged him to the shaded strip of sand underneath the bridge that led to the Paopu tree. The sand was cooler underneath their feet. He took the edge of Riku’s shirt in his hands and lifted it up and over his head, tossing it down on the sand.

 

Riku stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Sora. “You owe me a new shirt,” He said before leaning down to kiss him. He knew he wouldn’t be getting a new shirt any time soon from Sora, but he could always ask Kairi to pick him up some new ones, maybe even tackier ones than that one.

 

He melted deeper into the kiss, bending his neck so Sora didn’t have to reach up so far, his arms locked firmly around Sora’s waist.

 

Sora’s laughter into his mouth when he lifted the other off the ground was worth the loss of his shirt and the slight burn of the sun on his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Was just in the mood to write something sweet and short. May write more of these, it's very therapeutic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and if you did you're always welcome to be my friend on Twitter at @laughertea!
> 
> Remember to always wear sunscreen!


End file.
